


THEY KISSED?!?!?! (drinking games)

by Internetmeep



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Vine - Fandom
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Just the vlog squad playing drinking games





	1. Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has no fics and also I'm mentally unstable so let's write my favourite type of fic- drinking games. This may be multichapter with multiple different games let me know if you want that
> 
> This fic and it's events are entirely fictional despite being based on real humans. I am in no way trying to discredit anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare that's it.  
> I know there are members of the squad missing but I don't really know anyone else enough to write about.

Players go around the circle spinning a bottle to decide the person to ask if they want to answer a question truthfully or do a dare. The bottle cannot land on the same person twice in a row.

"Jason Truth or Dare" David asks after looking around the room. The whole squad have joined a circle and decided to play truth or dare. There was no intention of anything being recorded tonight but with this group of friends any moment is fair game to be shared with the internet.

"I'm not drunk yet and I wanna play safe so I'm going to have to pick truth" Jason replies after all, he is the most rational thinker out of the group, 

"Okay" David replied after thinking for a while, "Do you see yourself having a future with Trisha" he asked, taking another sip of his drink.

For once, Trisha was actually cuddling up to her boyfriend rather than her usual favourite member of the vlog squad to sit near, Zane. Zane wasn't actually sitting near her but instead was sitting strangely close  to his best friend. Heath.

"I have her name tattooed on my leg I can't break up with her" 

Trisha started laughing obnoxiously.

"But I could always get it removed and then I'll be free from that crazy bitch, right" Trisha buts in clearly jealous for some unknown reason to everyone in the room except her and Jason. Nobody knows why but their relationship is so up and down they could be on a see-saw. They are very close though, breaking up and getting back together.

"Crazy, you've got that right, but I can't break up with her, nobody else is crazy enough to want to date me... I love you" Jason says truthfully, to anyone else it would sound like a backwards way of flirting but his relationship with Trisha is such a mess that she goes in to kiss him.

"Right okay it's my turn to spin let's move on" Kristen says not wanting the entire group to have to leave the room.

"Babe, truth or dare" 

"I'm not a pussy, unlike some of the other people in the room" as he says it, he turns directly to Jason Nash "so I'm going to pick dare"

"Kiss Link" Kristen replies, she knows it's not the most insane dare that she could have picked but it's the first dare and also her boyfriend. She wasn't about to be over the top with it and if David's Blogs told her anything you should never go too far because then you have to up your game afterwards.

"Link c'mere" Scotty calls tapping at his legs he hears Link's paws tapping against the tile floor as she runs in from the other room.

"I know we've known each other for a long time but well I've been hiding this for a while. The truth is I've loved you ever since we first met. Would it be okay if I kiss you?" Scotty starts really showing off his acting skills and comical personality "GET CONSENT GUYS OTHERWISE IT'S NOT SEX IT'S RAPE" He shouts, clearly more than tipsy.

"Okay but since when are you fucking the dog?" Heath buts in.

"Excuse me, you're ruining the moment here" Scotty says as he leans in and let's Link lick his face, it's not something he hasn't done before, Link is his dog, he loves her.

After that dare, it was Scotty's turn to ask. He spun the bottle and it landed on Todd.

"Toddy, Truth or Dare?" Scotty asked innocently.

"After you? I have to pick dare man" Todd replied not wanting to be shown up by his best friend.

Scotty winked at David, who pulled out his phone and started recording a video for his Instagram story. 

"Go open the sideboard."

Todd walked over to the sideboard, already knowing the content, he opened the door and pulled out a beer sized bottle of spirnoff.

"You've been ICED BITCH!!!" David calls out from across the room, still recording.

"You're fucking kidding me?! I thought we'd stopped this fucking game" Todd complains, as Scotty throws him a bottle opener and he starts downing the bottle.

The bottle spins again, landing on Liza. She picks dare also and someone decided that it's time to step the game up a notch and so decided that Liza should give Kristen a peck.

They complied, they were girl friends obviously more than that has occurred previously when they were drunk. Not that their respective boyfriends knew that.

 "Ready?" Liza asked Kristen as she leaned in, David turned his head away. He knew the jokes that both himself and Liza had  'developed gay tendencies' since they broke up and also knew that even if she was gay, she wouldn't go for Kristen but that didn't stop him from being jealous. 

He still loved her. He always hoped that they would get back together and did everything in his power to spend time with her. Much to Jasons dismay. Jason was very protective of David, especially considering the fact he'd gone through every type of breakup imaginable himself. Jason was rather concerned with how often the pair were seeing each other and how close their friendship is. Fearing that David would be stuck in a limbo, not moving on. A fear which in this moment didn't seem too infeasible.

After what felt like forever to David but only a couple of seconds to everyone else including Liza, Kristen and Scotty, who loves and trusts his girlfriend enough to know that the kiss didn't mean anything.

The bottle landed on David. Fuck. He was really hoping he could get out of it for a few turns, not really wanting to play anymore considering the events that just played out in front of him. 

Not feeling it anymore and for some reason being an idiot he picked truth. Much to the group's dissapointment but he just shrugged.

"Did that kiss make you jealous" Liza asked?

'Wow I guess she fucking was watching me or something. Maybe we just know each other too well' he thought. "Yeah, erm I think watching your ex kiss anyone, platonic or not is going to make you jealous" everyone looked around, slightly uncomfortable.

Next up was Zane. For some reason, Matt King decided to dare him to wear a pair of Heath's cowboy boots and one of his many cowboy hat's for the rest of the game. He wasn't going to lie he was glad that it went back to a mild yet stupid dare after everything that unfolded.

Heath was also glad that was the dare that was picked for Zane. He wasn't going to lie, Zane kinda looked hot in his cowboy attire, especially with his pink hair also.


	2. Truth or Dare- Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I should add is that I am only 17 so I've only been drunk a couple times (all legally) but I've seen the squad drunk and that's a mess. Also if there are any mistakes it's because I happen to be drunk typing this.

The game progressed, the squad were getting so they were quarter past tipsy and David unbeknown to everyone else in the group started recording, having hidden his vlogging camera in the room, knowing that there would be some good footage from the group from after the alcohol came out.

"Heath, Truth or Dare?" David asked, after everything that had happened, even if it wasn't heaths fault he wanted to start some drama and that's who the bottle landed on.

"Dare" He replies, its way too late into the game for anyone to pick truth and even if they did the question would be so ludicrous that they wouldn't want to share. It's better to just look stupid for a bit then to expose things about you forever.

"Sit on Zane's lap for the rest of the game." David comes up with. It wasn't overly harsh on them but he knows things about the two that the rest of the group don't and he would do anything to shift some of the awkwardness of not dating the person you care about onto another pairing.

"What sort of a dare is that? No. That's just awkward there's no way I'm doing that." But Heath could sense that David was gunning to kill and didn't want to have to answer a truth knowing the entire squad was willing to manipulate the feelings that may or may not have been arising for his best friend.

 "Yeah that's not fair on me either, I have to hold his fat ass up for the rest of the game." Zane buts in, nearly making everyone rethink the dare that was chosen. "Okay well too late now, a dare's a dare, come here baby."

"Okay baby. If you insist." Heath replies moving over to where Zane was sitting. It's not like the two hadn't done this before but not when they were this drunk and certainly not when Zane was wearing Heath's clothes also.

The bottle spins again and it lands on Zane. This time it's Scotty's turn to pick a dare and, although he doesn't know the boys' current affairs in the same way that David does, he knows that their usual boundaries tend to barely be on the borderline of friendship however he believes this dare isn't too extreme.

"Make out with the person closest to you for one minute"

"Baby come here" Zane says trying to play it cool even though his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't tell but Heath was equally nervous. He suddenly became very conscious of Heath's last dare and how he was drunk enough to have very little self control.

Heath turned his face around so that he was facing Zane. 

It's not like they hadn't kissed before but even so.

They leaned in, maybe it was a bit messy at first and Heath had to keep pausing to laugh but eventually they figured out what it was they were doing. They started to relax into it and soon all acknowledgement of time fell out the window.

"Of all the fucking actual couples in the room, I never expected it to be Zane and fucking Heath that made us leave the room" Jason piped up, allowing them both to pull away and let the game continue.

"Can we talk? Zane asked knowing that too much had been revealed by that dare, one of the main ones being his cock which he was sure Heath could feel at this point.

"Yeah we're going to go into the other room . It seems we have some stuff to sort out." Heath replied, also addressing the rest of the group as he said it.

"Oh yeah guys. We should let them 'talk' in the other room." David said sarcastically making air quotes with his fingers. "Neither of you are Dom though so if you fucking have sex best believe it's not fucking happening on my fucking bed." He added clearly still pissed off about the number of girls that Dom used his room to sleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback!!!!  
> If anyone liked this and wants me to do an established relationship with squad never have I ever or any suggestions for games or later fics let me know in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally pressed publish too early but it makes sense and the third part will also be done tonight


End file.
